


Dazed and Confused

by twentydunpilots (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends Falling in Love, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, joshler - Freeform, not until later, this is my first work on here, this isn't really fluff but isn't exactly smut either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/twentydunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two friends, who always thought they were so close, slowly start to unravel secrets about one another?</p><p>Yo this is my first work on here and I just want to say that comments/critiques/requests are welcome. Please be nice and leave Kudos if you enjoy this.</p><p>Also, this is purely work of fiction. I do not know Twenty One Pilots, and don't know all the details of their personal relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It isn't Easy to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story in which Tyler Joseph has to spill some very personal information to his friends, and he's fairly certain he'll end up all alone after they finally know his big secret.

_Today is the day. You’ll either end up with no friends after this, or you will know that you have got the best friends in the whole world,_ Tyler thought to himself. For a while, he had been struggling a long time with his identity, and it was finally time to tell the people in his life that mattered most, no not his family, though don’t get him wrong, he loved them, he just needed to tell his friends first.

Tyler slowly pushed the door to the quaint little café open to find that four of his five best friends were giggling softly, probably because Pete said something funny. Tyler swallowed hard, a lump already forming in his throat, his mind screaming at him about what he was going to do in a matter of minutes. He shakily stepped towards them, his heartbeat slowly speeding up and getting louder in his ears.

Debby stood quickly, enveloping Tyler in a gigantic hug, her hair getting in his face. Jenna smiled, along with Pete and Patrick, who were sitting a little too close together. After Tyler had ordered his usual, coffee with cream, a fleck of red burst into the store. Josh.

Tyler hated to admit it, but he was most nervous about Josh’s reaction to him being gay. What if the person Tyler liked, _loved_ , didn’t ever want to speak again? His thoughts were interrupted when Josh sat next to him, and they did their intricate handshake.

“I’m not sure how in the hell you remember all of that, Tyler.” Pete exclaimed as the handshake closed with a snap. Tyler smiled, and Josh shrugged.

“So, what’s the big announcement you had to make, Ty?” Jenna said, looking at him all-too-knowingly. Tyler quickly cursed himself. _Am I too obvious?_ He thought.

His hands started to shake, a nervous habit he had never grown out of. He looked up into the soft brown eyes of Josh. He averted his eyes to a random painting of swirls on the wall, the design perfectly matching what his head was going through in that exact moment. He swallowed hard and started to speak shakily:

“So, I guess there’s no other way to say this other than to do it in the bluntest way possible, and here goes nothing. I’m…I’m…. _gay.”_ Tyler stuttered out, the end of his statement barely audible.

Everyone leaned in, as if on cue, close to Tyler, trying to decipher what he said. Pete was the first to make a move, hugging Tyler close, smiling into the hug. Tyler wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, embracing him in a friendly fashion. Patrick, Debby, and Jenna all followed suit, as Josh sat silent.

“J-Josh? Are you okay?” Tyler breathed out. Josh didn’t hesitate this time, he plowed into Tyler with all his weight, practically sitting on his lap now, hugging him so tightly that Tyler couldn’t breathe.

“Man, I love you so much,” Josh whispered quietly in Tyler’s ear.


	2. Whispers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, I heard a tapping at my window. My head snapped to the right, towards the window, where I caught a shadow of tangled hair, and broad shoulders. Josh.  
> I got up to let him in, a look of disbelief plastered on my face. “Josh, how the hell did you manage to get up here?” I spoke just above a whisper.  
> “Shh, I just wanted somewhere quiet. It’s too loud everywhere else but here, plus I brought food,” He said.
> 
> Also, this is purely work of fiction. I do not know Twenty One Pilots, and don't know all the details of their personal relationships.

_Whoa. I can honestly say that I have the best friends in the entire world. They were all so accepting, and I can only hope that my family would react the same way. Shit. Am I gonna tell them? Should I? I thought nervously, pacing back and forth in my room. I probably wouldn’t tell them yet, maybe I’d wait until I had confirmation from someone that I could stay with if things don’t go as planned._ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a tapping at my window. My head snapped to the right, towards the window, where I caught a shadow of tangled hair, and broad shoulders. Josh. I got up to let him in, a look of disbelief plastered on my face.

“Josh, how the hell did you manage to get up here?” I spoke just above a whisper.

“Shh, I just wanted somewhere quiet. It’s too loud everywhere else but here, plus I brought food,” He said, a guilty smile adorning his face as he held up the Taco Bell bag.

I stifled a chuckle. Josh and I were best friends, but we never really talked about his home life, I knew that it wasn’t the greatest, and I knew also not to talk about it, no matter how much I wanted to know what really went on.

I took the bag from him, and motioned him to my bed. I smoothed out the sheets I was previously laying under, patting the right side of the bed for him to sit down. He slipped his shoes off, and laid on his side, while I sat against the headboard. We ate in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the crinkle of the wrappers, and the slurp of soda. I was deep in thought about what could have possibly led Josh to come here at this ungodly hour when I was hit in the shoulder with a taco wrapper. Slight giggles came from the man on my right. I playfully scowled and he stuck his tongue out.

One thing led to the next and there were soon taco wrappers strewn across my room. “Are you going home tonight?” I asked, looking at the ceiling. I already knew the answer.

“Can I stay?” Josh asked. He always asked, even though he always knew the answer.

I got up off my bed and walked to my closet. I chucked a pair of sweats and a shirt in Josh’s direction. He reached over for them and changed. We then laid there in comfortable silence once again, a little closer this time. I crawled back under the blankets, pulling them up to my chin, and turned to look at Josh.

“I think I’m going to go to sleep now,” I sighed.

“Can I sleep here?” He asked, even though it was a regular thing for him to fall asleep beside me. I appreciated the fact that he was always so cautious around me and that he always felt it was necessary to ask, even if he already knew the answer.

“Of course you can, nothing’s ever stopped you from sleeping with me before,” I said.

Before realizing what I had said, Josh was already groaning as he slid underneath the sheets, burying his face into the pillow. My face turned beet-red, and I did my best to cover up what I had said, “I-I mean, you know, in the same bed…” I trailed off.

He turned his head and flashed a small smile to me, “Yeah, I know what you meant. Now hush, I’m sleeping,” He closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

While I was tired, I also wanted to stay awake and talk to Josh. He knew everything about me, yet I felt like he was still guarded around me. Not that that was a bad thing, but I just sometimes wish he trusted me more. I contemplated asking him about his home life, but I know that he will come around and tell me about it when he’s ready. Then I noticed that the red-haired boy next to me was lost in his sleep. I decided to follow suit and was soon taken over by sleep as well. Whispering a soft good night before I reached sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being so nice about the first chapter, here's the second one for you! I also plan on updating at least once a week, though I don't have a set day I will update on, it will just be once a week. Kudos and comments are welcome. Y'all are rad.
> 
> Also, this is purely work of fiction. I do not know Twenty One Pilots, and don't know all the details of their personal relationships.


	3. Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler took the plain red notebook out of the bag and flicked through the pages to reveal some writing and some drawings. He stopped at the last entry in the notebook. It was dated two days prior. The handwriting was so sloppy that Tyler couldn’t make out any full sentences, but he concluded that it was not a good day, for whatever reason. 
> 
> This is purely work of fiction. I do not know Twenty One Pilots, and don't know all the details of their personal relationships.

The sun shone through the blinds like headlights when Josh slowly came to. He groggily wiped his eyes and yawned quietly, remembering the sleeping man next to him. His eyes lingered too long on Tyler’s sleeping face, and he cursed himself for it. Tyler was his best friend, nothing else. Tyler doesn’t want to be anything else but friends. Heck, he’d probably think Josh was weird for feeling that way. Josh quickly thought that maybe his thoughts were too loud, as Tyler wriggled under the blankets, squinting upwards, and stretching his arms out, accidently bumping Josh in the process.

“Oh, shoot sorry,” Tyler breathed, the words coming out in a raspy whisper.

Josh couldn’t bring himself to talk, he was too entranced in the sight of sleepy Tyler. How could someone look this good, even if they had just woken up? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a shift in the weight on the bed.

Tyler was stumbling to his closet, pulling out a hoodie and motioning to the kitchen, “I’m gonna go make breakfast, if you want some,” Tyler said, trailing the end of his sentence.

Josh weighed his options, _I could either eat breakfast here and spend a few more moments with someone who appreciates me, or go back to that hell hole_ ,” He chose the former, and in no time he was bounding down the stairs after Tyler.

Tyler stared at the pantry in utter disgust. There was nothing extraordinary in there. Just the generic cereal, bread, and granola bars jumbled in various piles on the shelves. “There’s not much here…” Tyler let the end of his statement hang in the air, and Josh walked over to the pantry, stealing a granola bar off the shelf.

“These things are the best, how could you not love them?” He said, tearing the rapper and biting into it.

“They get old after a while,” Tyler said. Josh nodded.

Tyler scrambled back upstairs and changed, for real that time. He couldn’t stand for Josh to look at him in ugly clothing he had slept in. He usually doesn’t even sleep in clothes, so why was last night any different? He changed into a plain white shirt and black jeans, because it wasn’t like he was going anywhere important today.

He started to make his bed, not that that was anything he did on a regular basis anyways, when he kicked something. A backpack. And not his backpack either. He figured it was Josh’s and told himself he shouldn’t snoop. But his thoughts got the best of him and he slowly opened the bag. The contents inside were a lighter, a notebook, a pen, some gum, and various pieces of paper and receipts.

Tyler took the plain red notebook out of the bag and flicked through the pages to reveal some writing and some drawings. He stopped at the last entry in the notebook. It was dated two days prior. The handwriting was so sloppy that Tyler couldn’t make out any full sentences, but he concluded that it was not a good day, for whatever reason. He was just about to close it and put it back, when he heard someone clear their throat above him. He froze right then and there, caught red handed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Tyler?” Josh asked, his arms folded across his chest, his brown eyes looking gentle as ever.

“I-I’m sorry, I was just curious. I didn’t read anything, I promise.” Tyler said, and it wasn’t a lie, he didn’t read anything, he couldn’t read anything.

“Yeah, sure. I’m out of here,” Josh said, swiping the notebook from Tyler’s hand, and swinging the bag over his shoulder. He shoved his feet into his shoes, and they were on the wrong feet, but he didn’t care. He just needed to get out of that place. How could he trust someone that much, and then have them invade his privacy?

Tyler sat in his room on the floor, wishing silently that he had never opened that bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3...this chapter is short and idk kinda extra information stuff, but I needed to update and didn't have any inspiration so this is what you get.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Please comment if you think this deserves a second part?? I have ideas for one but idk if it's good enough for it.  
> Again, this is purely fiction. Please no hate, criticism is welcome but don't hate.


End file.
